Rainbow Division of TF Industries
by PentiumFiction
Summary: When Cloudsdale Weather Corp. and TF Industries struck a deal to manufacture new equipment under a subsidiary company known as the "Rainbow Division", RED and BLU Team are allowed to submit weapon and item blueprints to Mann Co. to please the community's need for new guns. However, not everything is all roses and rainbows.
1. Chapter 1

**Any copyright infringement was not intended in the making of this story.**

 **All copyrighted material used in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Inside the workshop on the RED side of 2Fort, the RED Engineer has been working all day and night on the weekends to come up with new weapons which parts of the Mann Co. community have been craving for a while. He made a couple of blueprints, one of them being a modified Kritzkreg named "The Bread Baker" that can fire a short-range critical beam instead of giving a teammate crits, but at the cost of heavily reduced movement for the Medic when the Ubercharge is active, which takes a long time for it to power up and will last only five seconds. Another weapon he has in mind is a shotgun that can shoot high velocity sprinkles called "The Sprinkler." He also has some magic power ideas such as a spell known as "Eye Jack" that can mess with the person's vision by having one of their eyes aim at one direction while the other eye aims somewhere else.

He sent the blueprints to Mann Co.'s Munitions Qualification Department. In a week, his "Eye Jack" spell is sent back due to being "unnecessary", according to the processing report attached to the box. The report also says that "The Bread Baker" and "The Sprinkler" have passed QA and the weapons abilities will be tweaked prior to weapon production at a unknown date. When he picked up the box to throw it away, he notices an envelope attached to the box. "Rainbow Division of TF Industries.", the front of the red-colored envelope said, which has a picture of a muti-colored Pegasus above the company's name. The Engineer opens the envelope and reads the letter.

 _"Greetings from the newly founded Rainbow Division of TF Industries, we are interested in your new ideas for our upcoming line of new weaponry, along with many new additions to both RED and BLU Team. You can continue to create blueprints for us on your own time for now. However, you must continue to follow the Munitions Qualification policy to avoid any trouble. We will expand our operations if our lineup is successful. We may contact you by the end of the month for more opportunities. Sincerely, CEO of Weatherless Manufacturing, a Subsidiary of Cloudsdale Weather Corp."  
_

The CEO's name is not mentioned. _"Must've been a typo."_ , the Engineer thought. Dismissing the mistake, he went back to his wooden workbench, brainstorming ideas for the weapons he will design. He could make bunch of joke weapons, but it will not get him anywhere beyond the Munitions Qualification Department. One of the easy ways of getting designs through the department are reskins, which is what "The Sprinkler" is. The Engineer glances at the clock above the barn doors that led to the outside spawn area. It is 8:00 PM, two hours until light's out. He looks at the calendar pinned to the left barn door. The date is June 23, a week away from July. He has the rest of the month to spare to come up with blueprints and send them to the QA department for processing. He wonders if he can get paid for making blueprints that are well done.

* * *

In the Munitions Qualification Department of Mann Co., most of the workers were overwhelmed by blueprints from both RED and BLU Team since the Rainbow Division distributed letters to all engineers both sides, barely telling them about what they were going to do sometime in July. They can submit blueprints directly to the QA department for processing. The same thing was sent to Mann Co.'s Arsenal Community members, who have been making blueprints of items and weapons for years.

In order for blueprints to go through the QA department, four basic rules have to be followed in the policy.

1\. The items cannot overpower the classes that will be using them.

2\. Weapon and item reskins are allowed as long as they perform identically to its non-reskinned equivalent.

3\. NO JOKE WEAPONS AND ITEMS. If any blueprint contains sexual material of any kind on it, it will be incinerated and the creator will be revoked of his right to making blueprints.

4\. Modified weaponry and items are allowed as long as they do not not overpower the user, nor cause balancing issues.

To get the oncoming piles of blueprints processed by the end of June, the QA workers will have to crunch for the rest of the month, which was rare for this to happen prior to the business deal between TF Industries and Cloudsdale Weather Corp. How and why the deal happened is unknown to them, including RED and BLU.

* * *

Inside the tightly secure Respawn Vault, which is located under Mann Co. Headquarters, two BLU medics walk through into the main server farm, which digitally stores the DNA of hundreds of thousands of individuals working RED and BLU Team. One medic pushes a small cart that has a large medical container on top of it while the other held a clipboard, checking off the individuals the medics got blood samples from.

"The pink one...check. The Texan one...check.", the clipboard medic mumbled quietly. "The princess...check. The tomboyish one...check."

"Did we get everybody?", the cart medic asked.

"In a moment." The clipboard medic glances at the already checked off individuals. "Yeah, we got all of them.", he said when they arrive at the computer that will analyze the individuals' DNA and store them onto the spawn servers. "I'll take care of the rest."

As the cart medic hurries off, the clipboard medic presses a couple of keys on the keyboard, causing an empty vial rack to rise up from the table. He opens opens up the large medical container, revealing two layers of racks, holding labeled vials of blood. He proceeds to place ten vials into the computer's vial rack, replacing one of their caps with a syringe that is connected to the computer.

 _"Input DNA? Y/N.",_ the onscreen prompt asked. He presses Y. Blood from the vial slowly flows through the small tube into the computer. Onscreen, a window pops up, displaying the name and gender of the individual, but their characteristics is unknown. _"Confirm DNA Sample: Twilight Sparkle? Y/N.",_ the prompt next to the analysis window asked. After pressing Y, both windows close and another one opens up moments later, saying that Twilight's DNA has been recorded into the respawn servers successfully. One vial of blood processed, more than twenty vials to go.

"This is going to take a while.", the medic muttered.

* * *

In the upper floors of TF Industries HQ, where access to them is highly restricted to very few individuals, the Announcer is "off on vacation" at a top secret location, leaving the control room to nobody. Because of the nature of the matches, someone had to watch the wall of CCTV screens as the action went on, along with informing RED and/or BLU Team in real-time. Not only that, someone had to carry out the Announcer's business behind closed doors such as dealing with RED and BLU's affairs, getting rid of cases that would get TF Industries unwanted attention, and so on.

Somepony toke that role, but it was not Twilight Sparkle.


	2. Chapter 2

The RED Engineer slumbers in his arms on the workbench, snoring away as the morning chicken did its usual cock-a-do-da-do. Under his arms is a incomplete blueprint to a sniper rifle called "The Thunderbolt", which he has been working on all night.

Suddenly, a burst of static blasts throughout the base, causing the Engineer to wake up.

"The hell was that?", he said, wondering where the sound came from.

"Testing 1, 2, 3. Testing 1, 2, 3.", an unfamiliar voice rang throughout the base.

The Engineer barges out of his workshop, carrying a loaded shotgun in his right hand. No one is there. The gears in his mind started to turn, figuring out that the voice came from the PA system in the base. The voice is definitely coming from a female, but not from someone he knows at all. As he came closer to the spawn room, the same sentence can be heard from a distance.

"Hopefully this thing will cooperate with me without it bugging out.", the unknown voice muttered. "Now to plug this...", she said before being cut off by several bursts of static and pops, which then replaced with the usual voice.

"Mission begins in sixty seconds."

The Engineer wonders, _"The heck just happened?"_ He locks up his workshop and goes to the spawn to prepare for the match, shrugging off the unknown voice as someone screwing around with the PA system who later got kicked off the microphone.

* * *

After plugging in an emergency tape recorder, which held the lines of the Announcer for if something were happen to her, into both REDs and BLUs' PA system, the light purple mare sits down on well-cushioned black high back office chair, watching the monitor bank as both teams prepare for Capture the Intelligence at 2Fort. A binder titled "The Announcer's Personal Guide to Strategy and Communications" to levitates in front of her, waiting to be opened as soon as the countdown ticked down to zero.

Then, the match began. The mare studies both team's strategies on capturing each other's Intelligence. A group of eight REDs charged out of their base with two Medics overhealing a Pyro and a Heavy while a Sniper takes out a BLU Sniper. Under the bridge two RED Spies sneak past a small group of one BLU Scout, one Medic, two Demomen, and a Soldier. On both sides, a RED Engineer erects a Sentry on top of the desk, where the RED Intelligence briefcase sat while a BLU Engineer duo places one sentry inside the stairwell of their courtyard and the other on the right side hallway leading to the intelligence room.

Silent, colored action erupts on nearly all of the screens. The reels inside the tape recorder rapidly fast-forward and re-wind, sounding off the Announcer's voice when necessary. The mare glanced back and fourth between the the dozen screens and the constant flipping of pages in the binder. She closely examines the strategy section of the binder. The pages, words only, explain just about every strategy seen in every match monitored by the Announcer. After a few minutes, the mare looks back up at the monitor bank, seeing a lot of activity on all but one screen.

The RED Engineer sat there at the briefcase's desk with his hard hat on face while leaning back on the chair. _"Is he supposed to be running about defending other parts of the base?",_ she thought, only to realize that there are three other RED Engineers in different areas in the base by glancing at surrounding screens. She sighs in slight annoyance. "This is going to take awhile to know my role, isn't it?", she muttered. Suddenly, the door behind her opens, followed by an unknown voice.

"Ma'am, your weapon order from Mann Co. has arrived."

"Oh, thank you Bon-", the mare said, turning her chair around and lowering the binder, only to see a human woman with thick-rimmed glasses carrying a small gift-wrapped weapon case.

The woman dropped the weapon case. "Who the heck are you?", she said, raising an eyebrow.

Sitting still in horror and letting the binder fall to the floor, the unicorn quickly thought of a spell she glanced at in one of the old spell books Twilight had. Her horn begins to glow.

"The hell are you...". The woman falls flat on the floor, shattering her glasses in the process.

The mare gets off of the chair and onto her hooves next to the snoring female human just as the action on the monitor bank died out. Using her magic, she levitates the well-wrapped case from under the woman, taking off the light purple and blue wrapping, unveiling the small weapon case with the color scheme that matched her light teal blue and purple curly mane.

A tag dangles on the handle of the case that read "CUSTOM-MADE WEAPON FOR: STARLIGHT GLIMMER." Pulling off the key that is taped to the bottom of the case, she unlocks the case. Upon opening the case, she is met with a hint of the lavender scent, which disgusted her a bit, but it didn't stop the grin from appearing as she took her first look at the carefully designed Raging Bull model 454 revolver, along with several colored cylinders.

Letting the case float down to the floor and shutting the door to the control room, Starlight examines the artwork on her first firearm. The color scheme of the revolver matched her mane. Her cutie mark is on the left side of the long light purple barrel. She pops out the teal blue cylinder to look at the gold bullet casings. She then picks up all of the five cylinders from the case, each with a symbol on them. Bolt, Pyro, Fluoranium, Boom, and Ice is what she ordered as a sample pack. _"Fluoranium bullets? What's that?"_ , she thought as she picked up the small pamphlet that came inside the case.

One side described the different ammo types that, as of now, are offered to only the higher-ups running Cloudsdale Weather Corp., TF Industries, and the Rainbow Division, including other divisions. She glances through the numerous types of ammo until she gets to what she's looking for. _"Fluoranium (_ _Fluoroantimonic acid)_ _: The most corrosive acid in science is now re-purposed for use out on the field._ _Due to it's nature, the supply of Fluoranium ammo is very low and should be handled with extreme care. Do otherwise and it will melt through just about anything, literally. Cost: 2,000 bits per magazine."_

"No wonder they're so expensive.", Starlight whispered. "At least I got that sample pack." She glances at the monitor bank. "Oh good, nothing's happening for about-"

Bon-Bon, wearing a large satchel on her right side, screeches to a halt in front of the control room door. "Starlight! The case...", she interrupted before noticing the woman on the floor. "Pauling? What's she doing here?

Starlight quickly places the revolver back into its case, along with the cylinders, closing it up. "Bon-Bon, that case you were supposed to deliver to me, she did that."

"Sorry, I had to cover up some tracks over at Mann Co..", she responded, pulling out an light brown envelope from her satchel and handing it over to Starlight. "Celestia, Saxton doesn't want me to even step one hoof into his office." She rolls her eyes.

"I know. It's going be while for him to get over it. We're just trying to follow the orders sent to us from the Rainbow Division. But anyways, put this woman in her office, wherever that is."

"By the way, there will be a meeting at nine o'clock tonight. The higher-ups from that division and the Weather Corp. will be coming." Bon-Bon flips Pauling onto her back and bites down on the woman's collar, dragging her out of the room.

Starlight nods her head in acknowledgement. She glances at the digital clock above the moniter bank. 6:00 PM, it read. She levitates the envelope into view. "From Saxton Hale.", she read out the sentence under her breath, closing the control room door. She rips off the top of the envelope and unfolds the letter. "Oh goody gumdrops."

 _"Dear Starlight Glimmer, what in the hell were you thinking about that update for July? The guns that can shoot magic from unicorn horns sounds cool, but replacing BLU Team with ponies?! Only in my drunken_ _nightmares would you come up with an idea like that!"_ The rest of the letter ranted about how to put ponies into an environment that involves shooting at each other from across the map without them cowering in a box in the spawn room. Not only that, he said says that only for him to listen to someone like Starlight is that if he was brainwashed into believing that friendship is a good thing (since the Announcer despises it, especially during a match).

"Good idea, Saxton. I would do that if I was still running that town in the middle of nowhere, but I got a better idea." Starlight crumples up the letter and tosses it into a nearby trash can. Going for the door, she glances at the monitor bank, only to see that another match just started. She sighs. Bon-Bon's gonna have to wait for that idea later.


End file.
